


Hurt Me So Good

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Face Slapping, Gender Dysphoria, Impact Play, Kinky, M/M, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Consensual emotional torture, humiliation, dacryphilia... Tony torments Peter about his abandonment issues and emotional neediness. Followed by intense aftercare, comfort, and reassurance. Sex happens somewhere in there.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Hurt Me So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mean!Dom!Tony, humiliation, He’s very mean!!!!!!!!!!! Impact play, trans!Peter, consensual inducing of dysphoria, vaginal sex, intense aftercare at the end.

Peter hums happily to himself, typing away on his computer as he works on his research paper. He’s been in a great mood all week, knowing that at some time this weekend, Tony is going to start a scene that they’ve been discussing at length for months.

After they had gotten together about a year and a half ago, the novelty of fucking a much older man--or younger, in Tony’s perspective--wore off. That in of itself was just...not exciting anymore. So, they had a discussion about what kinks and fetishes they may have, what is a maybe, a soft no, a hard no. Fantasies, dreams, fun scenes, ideas from porn videos; anything and everything they could come up with together.

And then Peter shared his deepest fantasy.

It had been a very long discussion, discussing what’s allowed, what’s off limits. What’s expected and what Peter wants Tony to take into his own hands.

Peter saves his draft and closes his computer, standing up and stretching. He’s excited for the possibility that it could happen at any moment now. Any second and Tony could-

Tony walks through the elevator doors that lead into the penthouse, an angry look on his face. Peter’s eyes widen, and he feels his breath catch. God, if looks could kill…

Tony wastes no time, he walks over to Peter and grabs his hair roughly, unkindly. “Why are you still here?” The older man growls.

Peter’s eyes widen and he whimpers, hand grabbing onto Tony’s wrist. “W-what?”

Tony pushes Peter to his knees, and backhands the poor boy hard enough the skin stretched tight over his cheekbone splits, leaving a small, bleeding cut.

Peter honestly feels a little dizzy, after a hit that hard. He whimpers softly, trying to blink his eyes back into focus. “To-“

“God, shut up would you?! So fucking needy all the fucking time. It’s pathetic, you know that? You’re pathetic. I can’t even go one day without you blowing up my fucking phone with non-stop text messages, can I?”

Peter feels tears spring in his eyes. He hadn’t actually texted Tony today, so he knows for sure this is part of the scene, but... god, those deliciously cruel words are so sharp, stabbing him in all the right places. “I’m sor-“

Peter is cut off by his own gasp as Tony slaps him again, the other cheek this time and with the palm of his hand. “I don’t want a fucking apology, Peter, I want you to stop being such a desperate, needy, annoying little bitch. We all get it Pete, daddy died, Ben died, all your father figures leave you eventually. Poor pathetic Peter Parker, so scared of being left behind, scared of being alone. God, just grow up already! No one cares.”

Peter feels tears freely falling down his face now, the words Tony spits at him making him _throb_ with need.

He thinks that his tears are turning Tony on, because when he tilts his head down in a submissive gesture, the older man is already tenting his pants. Which doesn’t usually happen without stimulation.

Tony scoffs and hits Peter again, before yanking Peter by his hair until he’s forced against the wall, standing with his legs spread and ass out. He pulls Peter’s jeans down roughly along with his boxers, before making a soft, delighted noise.

“You are just a nasty little slut, aren’t you? So fucking desperate for any attention at all, huh? What, are you scared that if you aren’t slutty enough I’ll leave you?” Tony grabs the base of the princess plug Peter is wearing, gently tugging it out a bit before shoving it back in.

Peter whimpers loudly, pushing his hips back. “I’m sorry, I just thought you might like it?” Peter feels his red hot cheeks sticky with his own tears.

Tony hesitates for just a beat, and Peter can tell what that means. The part that Tony was most nervous about. Peter _throbs_ in excitement.

“Why would I want your ass when you got a perfectly good pussy right here?” Tony shoves two fingers inside Peter’s cunt roughly, making it sting a little bit. But Peter is so fucking wet it doesn’t really matter. “See? Slutty little girl, your pretty pink pussy is just dripping for my cock; a _man’s_ cock. Isn’t that right, bitch?”

Peter starts to actively sob, chest heaving with them. God, it hurts so fucking good coming from a man he _knows_ doesn’t, and would never, meant it. “I’m a b-b-boy!” Peter manages to force out, turning his face slightly to the side to see Tony’s.

The older man scoffs, scissoring the younger boy and curling his fingers almost cruelly, if that’s even possible. “No you aren’t. You’re just a silly little girl playing dress up. But I know the truth—I know you got a pussy and I know you’re nothing more than a desperate, cheap slut who will do anything to make sure I don’t leave you. Isn’t that right?” Tony’s free hand comes down and slaps Peter’s ass, almost like a punctuation mark.

Peter sobs even harder, shaking his head roughly. God, Tony is fucking good at this. “P-please, please don’t say things like that!”

Tony smacks the same spot on Peter’s ass, watching the boy wiggle to try and get away from the pain. “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, bitch. Because you and I both know you’ll take it like a good girl so I won’t leave.” He wraps his free hand around Peter’s neck, pulling his head back to look at Peter’s face as he adds another finger.

Peter can’t breathe he’s crying so hard, his eyes sting and feel puffy, his ass and face still red from being slapped. “Y-you’re right, you’re right! I’ll do anything as long as you don’t leave me, please—please don’t leave me!”

Tony snickers, very meanly, releasing Peter’s throat and slapping him again. He relishes in how wet his hand gets, from picking up the tears on his palm. “That’s what i fucking thought.”

Peter whimpers and sobs, putting his forehead against the wall. He hasn’t felt this bad _and_ this good at the same time since... since ever. It’s driving him crazy.

Tony pulls his fingers out roughly, almost like he was trying to make it hurt for Peter. He unzips his pants and—and _god_ , he isn’t even going to take his pants off?

Tony strokes his dick a couple of times, before lining up slowly, almost teasingly. “Say it, bitch. Say you’re my pretty girl, say you’ll do anything so I won’t leave.”

Peter clenches around nothing, gasping as Tony’s head teases his folds. “I’m ... I’m y-your p-p-pretty...”

Tony pauses for a moment, kissing just below Peter’s ear; something he always does when a scene is over and he wants to tell Peter he loves him without saying the words.

It’s exactly what Peter needed.

“I’m your pretty girl, Tony. I’ll do anything if it means you won’t leave me.”

Tony grins, and shoves inside as deep as he can go. He grunts softly, breathing heavily on Peter’s ear. “F-fuck baby girl, so fucking tight. So wet, too; just begging for a real man’s cock, huh? That’s what you fucking need, isn’t it?”

Peter sobs and nods, clenching his walls around Tony’s thick cock. “God... fuck me, please fuck me Tony. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me, please fuck me as you want!”

Tony barks a laugh, starting to piston his hips to fuck Peter as hard as he can. He can take it, after all. “I’m not going to leave you, pretty girl. Only slut in the universe that would let a pervy old man like me do this to you, didn’t you know?”

Peter sobs and pushes his hips back into Tony’s to meet his thrusts, feeling like he’s going to explode at any second.

He’s so fucking full. The plug in his ass and Tony’s monster cock railing him like no tomorrow; it’s a lot. It’s too much. He’s so overwhelmed, and he feels like—

“T-Tony!” Peter screams and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he cums, squirting all over Tony’s dick and spasming like he’s been electrocuted. He cums so hard, that he passes out.

~

When Peter comes to, he’s in a warm bath, with an even warmer body pressing up against his back. “Hmmm?” He asks sleepily.

“Shhh, that’s my good boy. Welcome back, my sweet prince. You were out for a hot minute.” Tony kisses behind Peter’s ear, hugging his arms around the younger boy’s waist.

Peter relaxes even further, head lulling to the side, on Tony’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

Tony chuckles softly, kindly. “Yeah? I’m guessing you liked it?”

Peter yawns and nods, twisting his head so he can nuzzle Tony’s neck. “Mhmmmmmm”

Tony smiles softly, just holding his boy close. “I love you so much, baby boy. Thank you for trusting me with that.”

Peter smiles lazily, reaching down and squeezing Tony’s knee. “Thank you for being worth that trust. Thank you for taking care of me, too.”

Tony smiles again, kissing the top of Peter’s hair. “Of course, my love.”


End file.
